Groped
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: Yugi; unsuspecting teenager. Yami; experienced groper. A train is the LAST place you expect something naughty to go down, right? Shot for Yami Yuugi :


A lovely little shot for the 200th reviewer of my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, Save the Innocent. Here you go **Yami Yuugi! **:D

**Warning: Oh my... where did the plot go? Senseless smut on a train ;). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh the only thing Yugi would be wearing the whole time is a collar, and Yami would be holding the leash 8D. **

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Groped<strong>

Yugi Motou; unsuspecting teenager.

Yami Atemu; experienced groper.

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon for Yugi Motou. Or as normal as a Saturday afternoon it could get for a hormonally driven teen. His favorite movie was playing today, something about cars being secret agents or whatever, and he couldn't wait to see it! Really, who wouldn't want to see a movie about talking cars?

So obviously since the movie theater wasn't a fence hop away, Yugi decided to take the good ol' train. You met all varieties of people on the train. From the uptight business workers who talked obnoxiously loud their cell phones to the struggling mother of three who couldn't keep her kids' mouths shut for longer than three minutes. Ah, how Yugi _loved _the train. The way it rocked back and forth along the tracks. You could literally see all of Tokyo if you wanted to – and if you had the money for it. One of these days Yugi was going to go train hopping and just see where the line takes him.

He was one hell of a dreamer.

Today the bus was rather crowded, not much of a rarity since it was Saturday and people had places to do and things to accomplish. There were no more seats left so Yugi was forced to stand near one of the doors, trying to _not _get crushed by the sea of people that happened to ride the train today. He sighed to himself. He loved people, really truly did, but he also loved his personal bubble. And one man in particular was not respecting that!

Yugi had half a mind to whip around and tell the men to "Fuck off" when he felt a hand circle around his waist. His brain stopped functioning for a while as the man's thumb started to rub small circles on his stomach. Despite his better judgment _screaming _at him to punch this guy in the gut and move somewhere else, Yugi was frozen to the spot, shivering at the man's teasing touches.

'_F-Fuck…'_ he mentally groaned when said hand found its way underneath his shirt and was doing naughty things to his body. Yugi should have screamed out, moved away, done _something _but the pleasure that was coursing through his body like an adrenaline rush was too hard to ignore. He swallowed slowly, trying to even out his staggering breathing. This man's hands were way too good!

"W-What are you doing…?" he was able to gasp out, turning his head to the side in an attempt to get a better look at his groper.

Said groper merely smirked, his eyes casted over with a shadow, as he trailed up Yugi's chest to tweak a hardening nipple. His smirk grew even sinister listening to his little captive whither and moan against him. Yes, he would absolutely, positively _love _groping this teenager for all he was worth.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." He purred huskily into the teen's ears. A nimble and naughty tongue came out to play and licked the reddening flesh, poking in and out of the earlobe, before pulling back to breathe hot air against the skin.

Yugi felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was at the mercy of this groper, and he couldn't help but find it an incredible turn on that this mystery man was touching him on a crowded bus where anyone could catch them in the act. It didn't help his hardening shaft one bit when the train did an unsuspecting lurch that pushed his groper closer to his back. He got a _very _good feel at the groper's own hard on rubbing dangerously between his ass cheeks.

The teen couldn't help himself. It had been so long since someone had touched him like _this_. With touches that were meant to drive him insane with pleasure. Those teasing fingers drew lazy circles around his bellybutton until they fell at the waistband of Yugi's jeans. Yugi bit back a scream when the groper's hands unfastened the button and plunged their hand into his pants, stroking his weeping shaft.

Yami Atemu, said groper, couldn't help but notice how incredibly _hot _his victim was this time. He was famous on the train for attacking poor, defenseless, boys. However none of them have ever turned him on as much as Yugi was doing at the moment. He felt his cock strain painfully against its confinement, wishing to be free so it could plunge itself deep into the teen's hole. Yami growled, picking up his pace, and started to attack Yugi's exposed neck.

Yugi threw his head back on Yami's shoulders, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. Yami was relentlessly beating his shaft, up and down. Up and down. Up…. And then down. Yugi groaned – although he had to bite back most of it – when the groper dipped lower to massage his balls. He felt his stomach tighten, clenching, as that wonderful peak was slowly being reached…

"F-Faster… pleeeeasee." Yugi whined like a wanton whore in the making. The groper couldn't hide the smirk that danced across his lips seeing how easy it was to make this teen lose so much control. Yami licked his lips and started to unzip his own pants. He pressed close against the teen's backside, his clothed erection rubbing against Yugi's butt.

"You want this? You want my cock shoved so your ass?"

"God yeessss."

"How badly do you want it?" Since then Yami's erection was sprung from its confinement and Yugi's pants were low enough so Yami could see that perfectly round, sculpted ass and it wouldn't cause that much suspicion. Although Yami never went this far with a victim – it was too risky – Yugi was a whole other case. He wanted to see how far he could push the teen before he had him in a withering mess, drenched in his own fluids. The groper felt his need throb painfully at the lustful images swimming at his mind.

He needed to fuck this kid's brains out. Now.

"Now be quiet," he purred, pressing his fingers into Yugi's mouth. He groaned low in his throat when the teen opened his mouth and started to suck on the digits. It was so… _erotic_. After they were thoroughly coated, Yami slipped his fingers into Yugi's puckered entrance. The teen gasped, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Yami had not only got in deep enough, but struck his prostrate in the first go. It took all his willpower not to scream out loudly.

"M-More…" he moaned out, thrusting back against those naughty digits.

Yami chuckled and leaned in closer to Yugi's ear, lucky that the train had entered a rather large tunnel so the inside would be covered in darkness. He knew this system inside and out and knew that the tunnel they were under would take them about five to seven minutes to get through. Yami smirked devilishly, _'Just enough time.' _

"I'll give you exactly what you want. But you must be patient. I wouldn't want to _break _you." He nipped at Yugi's ear, rolling the flesh in his mouth, while he inserted another digit into Yugi's entrance and started to scissor him. Yami didn't know how long he could hold out. Yugi was just so unexplainably gorgeous right now. His blonde bangs were falling to frame his face. His normally bright, amethyst eyes were clouded with lust. And his cheeks were flushed red from the pleasure that was coursing through his system.

If Yami were any other man, he would have came on the spot right there and then.

"H-Hurry… F-Fuck me!"

"What a whore…" Yami chuckled, but he had to admit it was incredible to see Yugi beg like this. "Do you really want my cock that bad?"

"Yessss." Yugi groaned, moving in time with the fingers that were currently having their way with him.

Who was Yami to deny such a lustful request?

Without much warning, Yami removed his fingers and thrust himself deep inside of Yugi. He hadn't bothered to slip on a condom for many reasons. One, he never went as far as having sex with someone on the train – merely hand jobs sufficed for the perverted man. And secondly… he had already decided he was going to place a claim on the highschool student that was withering and trashing beneath him and he thrust in and out of him in an agonizingly slow pace…

Yugi had to bite onto his lower lip to repress all the moans that wanted to escape. God, he wished he could just throw his head back and scream to the heavens the pleasure mixed with the pain was _that _amazing. Shockwaves after shockwaves of electric tingles from Yami's thrusts electrified his body. Yugi felt like he was on fire – a pleasurable and definitely _hot _fire. He bit onto his hand to hold back the screams that wanted to dance out of his mouth and into the air. His stomach clenched and unclenched. His hips bucked erratically. And his toes curled and uncurled as Yugi found himself getting closer and closer to the edge…

"C-Coming…" Yugi half screamed, half whispered.

Yami grunted. His release was slowly starting to rise…

With a few more thrusts, Yugi was coming into Yami's hand while said groper was coming inside of Yugi. They both bit back moans as they road their orgasm out together. Yugi, feeling completely spent, moaned weakly when he felt his wonderful groper slip out of him. Damn… that was… _amazing._ His knees were still weak and it took all his willpower not to drop onto the floor.

Thank God Yami was there to catch him before he fell, huh?

"T-Thank you…" Yugi replied shyly. A small blush tinged his cheeks. Could he really be shy, though, since he just fucked with a stranger?

"You're so cute…" the man muttered, sighing as he felt the teen relax in his embrace. This was the first time Yami had ever felt so… compassionate towards a victim. Normally he just touched them and went about his way. But with Yugi he felt something _more_. He didn't want the cute little teen in his arms to be a simple fuck. He wanted something more than that. A relationship that went beyond sexual feelings…

The bell dinged and the automated computer announced that they had reached its second destination. It was Yugi's stop, but he was a little hesitant in leaving. He didn't want to leave this man, despite being sexually harassed by him a few minutes before. It had been so long since he had sex… since he'd been touch. And his heart was screaming out to him that there was a connection – although dim – between them that he couldn't ignore. Yugi didn't know if that was the after effects of the sex they just had or…

"Is this your stop?" Yami asked when he felt the teen tense in his arms.

"It is…" Yugi sighed. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Hey! I was going to check out a movie… Would you like to come with me?"

A movie – a place that's normally dark where a budding couple could get away with a lot of things. Yami smirked, grabbed onto Yugi's hand, and pulled him towards the door.

"I'd be happy to."

Needless to say, the two didn't pay any attention to the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed your shot, Yami Yuugi :3. My perverted little mind enjoyed writing this, uberly :DD! <strong>


End file.
